1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biometrics authentication system performing authentication of a living body on the basis of data obtained by picking up an image of a structure in a living body part such as veins or a fingerprint.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related arts, image pickup apparatuses picking up an image of a structure in a living body part are used in biometrics authentication systems or the like, and various biometrics authentication systems performing authentication of a living body, for example, through the use of image pickup data of fingerprints or veins have been proposed. Typically, in such a biometrics authentication system, an image pickup apparatus has a large thickness, so in the case where the image pickup apparatus is applied to a low-profile device, a technique of arranging the image pickup apparatus outside an authentication system and a technique of independently arranging an optical system (an image pickup lens) and a detection system (an image pickup device) have been mainstream.
However, in recent years, according to a reduction in profiles of various devices, constraints of manufacturability or design, or the like, the implementation of a biometrics authentication system as a low-profile module capable of being directly mounted on such a device is desired. Therefore, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-155575, an image pickup optical system in which a near-infrared light source is arranged obliquely below a finger, thereby light is applied to the inside of the finger to obtain image pickup data of veins has been proposed. Moreover, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-74079 and Japanese Patent No. 3821614, image pickup apparatuses picking up an image by an image pickup device receiving light condensed by a microlens array have been proposed.